


Poetry

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wrinkled his nose at the very idea and bit into a cherry. "We're not writing a song based on a bloody sonnet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://users.livejournal.com/_andiunfold/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/_andiunfold/)**_andiunfold**.

"A sonnet!" John exclaimed from the chair opposite the bar.

"What?" Paul responded, turning around with a handful of cherries in his glass.

"A sonnet, you know. One of those poems that Shakespeare wrote a hundred thousand years ago."

"It wasn't a hundred thousand years ago, and no."

"All right, not a Shakespeare sonnet. Someone else's."

He wrinkled his nose at the very idea and bit into a cherry. "We're not writing a song based on a bloody sonnet."

"Fine, fine."

Paul ate more cherries, but the room was otherwise silent for a long while.

"A limerick."

"No."

"A haiku."

"No."

"Bloody hell, Pauly, you were the one who wanted to use someone else's poetry, so why don't you think of something."

More silence.

"A lullaby," Paul said, and popped another cherry in his mouth.

"Which one?"

He set the empty glass down, thought for a moment, then hopped on to the piano stool. "This one." He started to play a vaguely-familiar tune with one hand. "My mum used to sing it sometimes. I think it's called..."

"'Golden Slumbers'," John finished with a grin, and got himself his own bowl of cherries.


End file.
